narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Katsumi Uchida
Katsumi Neko '(猫勝美, ''Neko Katsumi) was a kunoichi who lived during the Warring States Period and joined Konohagakure, after the village's foundation. She worked for a few years as First Hokage' s personal courier ninja and later she became the head of the Neko clan. Katsumi would later move to Kumogakure, before the battle of the Valley of the End and became a member of the Kinkaku Force during the First Shinobi World War, being known as 'Kumo's Orange Flash '(雲のオレンジ色フラッシュ, Kumo no orenji-iro furasshu). Decades later, the kunoichi would eventually be revived through the Edo Tensei Technique, by Maya Neko, and would participate to the the Fourth Shinobi World War for the Allied Shinobi Forces. Background Katsumi was the first born children of Fuen Neko, leader of the Neko clan at that time, and Misumi Fukumatsu, a samurai. Born into the famed Neko clan, Katsumi lived most of her youth being caught-up in war. She became renowned for her beauty and unique bukijutsu style. In her childhood she was an arrogant, impulsive and stubborn girl. She liked to bully, beat and tease the children from the Uchiha clan, but especially the children from the Senju clan. Because of this, she received the nickname of '''Katsumi the bones breaker (勝美の骨遮断器, Katsumi no hone shadanki) from Madara Uchiha, after she almost broke his ankel with a rock. However, having two brothers and one sister younger than her, she tried to protect them as best she could, in order to not be killed by the other clans. After the founding of Konohagakure, she joined the village and became First Hokage’ s personal courier ninja, because he considered her the fastest and the most skilled among shinobi. Later, due to some health problems, she retired from this occupation and became Neko clan’ s leader, in her teens, after her mother died of unknown causes. At some point, being very ill, she walked into Tobirama Senju, unintentionally, and for the first time they exchanged words without fighting. Seeing her so sick, Tobirama invited her to drink together a genmaicha tea. Hesitating, she accepted the invitation, only if the consummation was paid by him. During their meeting, Katsumi opened her heart to the shinobi and told him some of her secrets and her view about the ninja world. Developing the discussion thread, the kunoichi started to consummate more than eight bottles of sake and began to jaw, eventually falling asleep. Katsumi was carried home by Tobirama and she was left in her Azami’s charge. After this episode, the kunoichi met, several times in secret, the shinobi. During their meetings, Katsumi found Tobirama to be also kind and not only a firm and bossy person, that she believed he was. After some-night standings, Katsumi got pregnant in her twenties. Eventually, she told Tobirama about her pregnancy, and they both decided to marry each other. Unfortunately, the Konoha’ s elders planned to kill her under the pretext that it would be a shame for the future Hokage to marry a woman with child outside a marriage. In order to do that, they conceived a plan by which they put poison in her drink. In one night, when the kunoichi was at a teahouse, they put the plan into practice. Fortunately, Katsumi drank only a little bit of tea, so she was not affected to much, but she lost the pregnancy, aborting a baby boy. After this incident, Katsumi started nervous to investigate on her own and to discover who put poison in her tea. However, the elders rigged the evidences in order to lead to Tobirama. Angry the woman argued with her lover and swore that he would see her for the last time, immediately running away from him. When she was around the age of twenty-two years, she met Funaori Kitahama and moved to Kumogakure with him. After some years, Funaori became her husband and they had two daughters: Fuchūina and Kyomi. She lost her husband during the First Shinobi World War and from now then she had to protect better her daughters, who were then seven and respectively five years old. At his death, the kunoichi made herself a promise, that no matter what it would come, she would fight for the peace of the next generations. After two months, being caught-up in war she discovered that she had a disease at her bones, which made her to lost agility. However, Katsumi still wanted to take part in battles, and joined Kumogakure’s Kinkaku Force. During the war, she received the nickname of Kumo's Orange Flash (雲のオレンジ色フラッシュ, Kumo no orenji-iro furasshu) due to her speed. On one occasion, on the battlefield, she met again Tobirama and his team. The kunoichi had with him several confrontations, during which she learned the truth about the elder’s complots. Saddened about this, Katsumi told Tobirama that she was sorry for the brought accusations against him. The woman also asked him to kill her, because she did not have much time to live, and eventually to explain her daughters the truth. Agreeing, the shinobi stabbed Katsumi and she was buried next to Funaori’s grave in Kumogakure. Personality As a child, Katsumi was a very kind, hyperactive and funny person. She was a perfectionist individual, most of her free-time being dedicated to the development of her bukijutsu style. She also possessed a immense love for her younger brothers and sister, and took deep care for them, in order to not be killed; she developed in this way maternal instincts. With the other children she was very arrogant, impulsive and stubborn, especially with Madara Uchiha and Tobirama Senju. Katsumi never missed the chance to make fun of them. She also had the bad habit to make fun of Hashirama’s hair and to hurt his feelings. As a mother and wife, she extremely loved her two daughters, was very careful to properly educate the girls and gave them anything they wanted. During her life, the kunoichi never refused a challenge, even if she could not defeat her opponent. Being a proud person, she did not want to show signs of weakness in front of her adversary. Katsumi was also a very honest individual and had a comical way of criticism. She also possessed a sadistic humor, sometimes scaring the others around her. Furthermore, she tended to exaggerate a lot when somebody had made a mistake, making from this a tragedy. Beside these, she had an addiction for alcohol, for which she received the moniker of The mink woman (ミンクの女, Minku no on'na), and liked to use insults when she spoke to the others. Appearance Katsumi had armpit-length orange hair and big bright blue eyes. When she was a child, Katsumi wore a light blue blouse, brown wool pants tied with a red obi at her waist and wood tongs. She had also wore a necklace with a cat's eye aquamarine gemstone, received from her mother, Fuen Neko. In most cases, her attire took the form of the standard shinobi dress of her era, consisting of a dark red traditional armor worn over a simple black suit. Her armor was constructed from numerous metal plates, formed into multiple protective guards along her body, in particular: chest, hips and hands. On the chest guard she had emblazoned a variant of the Neko clan symbol and at her waist was tied a white obi in which she hung her bō. During her living in Konoha, she wore a light green kimono with white fur collars, one at her neck which could had been taken down and another one at her waist tied with a animal print obi. Instead in Kumo, she wore a Áo bà ba; a costume consisting of white silk pants and a long large black blouse with black buttons, tied at her waist with a red obi. Sometimes, at special occasions, she wore her hair tied up in a ponytail, embellishing it with a gold shiny Tama, and red lipstick on her lips. Abilities Katsumi was a very well-versed in armed combat and during a fight she never missed her target. She also was the fastest and the most skilled member of her clan during the Warring States Period. Kekkei Genkai Being a female member of the Neko clan, she inherited the dōjutsu kekkei genkai: Kyattsuai, which she manifested at the age of 5 years. Katsumi developed her dōjutsu under her mother’s supervision and at the age of 7 she started to master it perfectly. Due to her kekkei genkai she had great observational skills and saw things that others generally missed. She also developed her sensory ability, which helped her to track down enemies during her missions as a courier ninja. Bukijutsu Katsumi was the greatest weapon-user at her time, being specialized in short-range attacks, thanks to her weapons, especially her wood Bō, which she carried at her. She could also attack by using Neko-te. For long-range attacks she used throwing needles and strings to control and guide the direction of her weapons. Furthermore, during her childhood, Katsumi learned from her father how to use a Katana and from Madara a Kama in fights. Intelligence Katsumi had a good level of intelligence by seeing things other would generally miss and good analytical skills. During battles, she was able to measure the distances for attacks or defenses between herself and her opponent. Part II Shinobi World War Arc Being revived through the Edo Tensei Technique, by Maya Neko, Katsumi is initially shocked to see that she is once again “alive”. Hilarious, when she sees Maya’s appearance for the first time, the kunoichi is about to break down a sofa and a door, in order to run away. Happily, she apologizes for her reaction and explaines that she thought her great-grandchild to be a ghost or something similar. However, after she calmed down, Katsumi asks her descendant to explain why she is revived. In that moment, Airin appeares and tells her that there is no time for explications, but she will try to summarize what happened until then. Put in touch with the news, Katsumi is scandalized about what she hears and requires to be send immediately on the battlefield to stop this madness. With some help from Miyuki, Airin’ s assistant, the kunoichi and her descendants are teleported on the battlefield in the Land of Lighting, through the Heavenly Transfer Technique. There, Katsumi defeats easily some White Zetsu clones who stay in her way and heads to the place where Madara and Mū are. Ten-Tails Revival Arc ~ soon Legacy As a prominent member of the Neko clan, Katsumi taught her two daughters to never give up in any situations and to pass over them with dignity. Those principles were passed down to her grandchildren and great-grandchildren. Being renowned for her unique bukijutsu style, many young shinobi and kunoichi tried to reach her performance level, but they failed. A notable kunoichi, and in the same time member of the Neko clan, is Lenalee Neko who had this goal, but she didn’t achieve it anymore, because of some health problems. Trivia Katsumi (勝美) means "victorious beauty" and her last name Neko (猫) means "cat". According to the databook: *Katsumi's hobby was hunting. *Katsumi's favorite foods were sake and inarizushi. *Her bad habits were drinking and insulting people. *She wished to teach young ninja bukijutsu. *Her favourite phrase was "Many, but stupid" (多くが、愚かな, Oku ga, orokana) which refers to how easily people (stupid people) can be manipulated by others. *Katsumi wished to fight with upper class ninja, who use bukijutsu. Quotes *(To her daughters) "Don't worry, I'll protect you two no matter what!" *(To Tobirama when she walked into him) "I may be a woman, but that does not mean I am weak. You know, women are unpredictable, they are just like cats. So, don't get on my nerves..." *(To a young Madara ) "You, idiot, think that you are the best with those eyes of yours, but without them you are hopeless!..I'll demonstrate you how pathetic you are without them!..LET' S FIGHT!" *(To a young Hashirama, who was running away from her) " Where the hell do you think you're running?! Come back and fight like a real man!" *(To a young Hashirama) " You're hairstyle is annoying! If you don't do something with that hair, I'll cut it myself!" *(After her husband death, when she discovered that she have cancer) " Funaori, you were a great man! I'll be always proud that I had a husband like you...and don't worry we'll see each other soon...Just wait for me!" *(To Tobirama, after hearing the truth) " So all this time was their fault and not yours...Tobirama, I'm so sorry for what I said to you, it wasn't fair from me..and, I will honored if you would forgive me ... However, please kill me, because I'm sick and I don't much time to live! And I also want you to give my daughters the bad news..." *(To Madara, Hashirama and Tobirama during the war) " Where the hell am I ? And what is this s**t? A asylum club meeting? It's a bit strange..don't you think ...so..?" *(To Hashirama on the battlefield) "You know, I'm not glad to see you...and more importantly...why didn't you do anything with that haircut?!" Reference Katsumi Neko is an OC created for the Naruto RPC Universe by http://mayamyneko23.deviantart.com/ Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto Category:DRAFT